Neighbors
by Rozz
Summary: Okay, so it's been a little while since I gave you something new. The neighbors take on the GSR ship. I think it's funny, but I wrote it. I don't own CSI or characters. Please R&R thanks! Rated for language- just a little
1. Chapter 1

Neighbors

This came out of nowhere and hit me in the side of the head. After recovering from my minor concussion, I decided to put it up. Reviews are LOVED here on my computer. So send the love.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Mrs. Decone

It's not that I hate them. They really are nice people. They're just..How do you put it? Odd. They look like the perfect couple. She's a really beautiful woman. He is adorable. At first I thought that he might bring some 'fun' to the neighborhood, if you know what I mean.

When they moved in to the old Grihman house across the way from my husband and I, I was excited. It wasn't everyday that you got new neighbors, you know? Expecially ones who seemed so... interesting at first. As soon as the moving truck had pulled away, I went over to say 'Hello' while my lazy ass husband sat on the couch. I really had tried to pry him up off the couch to greet them.

Once I had reached the door, the man opened it.

"Hello. My name is Abigal Decone, and I live across the street," I extended my hand, "You can call me Abby."

"Hello Abby, My name is Gil Grissom. It's nice to meet you."

He took my hand and shook it lightly. Just then the brunette walked up behind him.

"Who's that?"

"Sara, I'd like you to meet Abigal Decone. She lives across the street. Abby this is Sara Sidle."

Sara took my hand a little harder than Mr. Grissom. As soon as she looked at him, I knew that I had no chance at this man.

"You can call me Abby," my mother had taught me to be polite.

"Abby, it was nice to meet you, but if you don't mind, we need to get some rest before we go to work."

His had taught him too. After goodbyes, I walked back across the street, wondering, 'Who the hell sleeps in the middle of the day?'

LLLLLLLLLL

Mr. Julo

Sara Sidle, she said her name was. I have seen a lot of pretty girls at my age, but she was one who was truly beautiful. In the morning, when I was getting my paper, I saw her pull up and exit the car in a huff.

After she had gotten inside, I had noticed that she left something on the ground. Walking over, I picked up folder all marked up with the cop emblem. So, a cop, huh?

We could use some cop protection out here. God knows that that Abbster across the street is crazy. The other day she was running around screaming about her cat. The damn thing had run out of the house. Yep, total nutjob. I'm not saying I'm completely sane. No one is.

So, I picked up the thing and I brang it up the door, knockin'. She opened the door in a hurry.

I waved my hand at her and introduced myself, "My names Todd Julo, I live right over there, and I noticed that you musta forgotten this thing there in the car park. Didn't want it to get ruined, so thought I'd bring it to ya."

"Thank you. I'm Sara Sidle."

"Sara Sidle, it's a pleasure meetin' ya."

Glancing over her shoulder, I saw things. Pictures. Vile pictures, like the men from the war. That was one gory war, it was. I could tell you stories that if you weren't there, you'd think impossible. No sir. I seen things like that, and to think that this little lady looked at those kind of things made me feel for her. It wasn't something good, to go places with things like that in your head. It gets to ya, believe me. One of my buddies, he done blew his head off cause of the haunts those things brang.

I looked back at her with a different viewing. She musta been strong to be doing that. I was glad she got that guy to lean on, cuz sometimes you need someone to lean on, can't take everything, ya know.

"Mr. Julo, It really was nice for you to bring me this, but if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep now."

She did look awfully tired.

"Sure, but girl, promise me something. If you ever need to talk 'bout stuff, you come on over. I seen things, nasty things, like that," I pointed over her shoulder.

She turned, not realizing that she had left the pictures out.

"I will. If I ever need to talk, I will," she promised and we went out seperate ways.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM

Gum Riken

Me and my friends, we hang out all the time. We bring my dog with us too, and he loves coming along. My little sister always wants to come. We try to tell her that she isn't big enough, but she never understands and then she throws a hissy fit and my parents make us take her.

Well, one day, we were walking down the street and she dropped her barbie doll. She started crying and yelling for one of us to kiss it. Of course, we all refused. Who would want to kiss her ugly stupid doll anyway. Mr. Grissom came out of his house and my sister decides to run up to him.

"Kiss my dolly? She fell and got owie," She all but demanded. Me and my friends watched as he looked at the doll then back at my sister with a confused and amused look. His wife came out of the house and went over to the other car there. At least I thought it was his wife. Old people aren't allowed to have girlfriends.

When she looked up she saw Mr. Grissom and my sister with her doll outstreched and walked over.

"Hi."

"My dollie got an owie."

"Oh."

Both of them got the same look and I guess they never had to deal with little sisters before.

"Do you...want a band aid?" She tried.

"No! You have to kiss it am make it better."

"Oh."

Mr. Grissom came in again, "Which part of the doll is the 'owie'?"

Me and my friends smiled. This was hilarious. This two knew absolutely nothing about little sisters? Where were they raised, isolated rooms? Seeing this guy with his distinguished suit saying something like 'owie' in such a way.

"This one," my sister pointed to the knee.

"And you want me to kiss it?"

"Both of you."

"Come on Gil, I think you can manage. I get owies all the time," Mrs. Grissom smirked at him. It's kinda funny that grownups get boo boos and still call them owies.

"You do?" My sister was in awe.

"Yes I do."

"Does he kiss them and make them better?"

"Yes he does."

"Then why can't he make my dollie better."

"He hasn't kissed the owie first. Then she'll be better."

"It's a he," my sister corrected. Yes. My sister had a girl barbie doll which had a sex change. She had cut out clothes for it from my jeans and cut it's hair so that there was nothing left. But, hey, that was my sister.

The two exchanged glances and were trying as hard not to laugh at the situation as we were.

Mr. Grissom took the doll and kissed its knee.

"All better."

"Not yet."

"What?"

"She gotta kiss it."

"Oh. Sara?"

"Okay."

Mrs. Grissom took the doll from him and kissed its knee also.

"Ewww!" My sister yelled.

"What?" Mrs. Grissom looked scared.

"Now you got his COOTIES!"

Mrs. Grissom contorted her face into a smirk, "I...uh...I just don't know what to say to that. Gil?"

Mr. Grissom had the same smirk that she just had on and just shook his head, bending down.

"Where do you live?"

"There," She pointed.

"Is that your brother over there?"

"Yes. He wouldn't kiss my dollie so I had to come ova here."

"Why don't you go back over there because we have to go to work."

"Really? You guys work in the moon?"

"Yes."

"Like Vamprires?"

"No."

"I'm going home! Don't eat me!" My sister yelled and ran back to us were she his behind me.

"Sorry!" I called back.

"It's okay," he called back and sayed something to his wife which made her laugh as they both got into their cars.

HHHHH

Andrew Leberman

The people who just moved in are nut jobs. They work during the night, and when their off, they have their friends over and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Like last month they brought home this guys at lunchtime who was obviously drunk as hell. And it was Thursday. My day off. I was sitting on my chair half asleep when I hear the guy yelling something. Woke me up and I went to the window. The guy was running around the front yard yelling. Hell, I grabbed a beer and headed outside to watch the festivities.

The two who live there, that old guy and the brunette who is mighty fine, where trying to block him off. The guys that was in the front yard had on this crazy rockin outfit and spiked bleached hair.

Funny as hell. He was yellin, "Red rover red rover!" But couldn't remember the rest of the song. He jumped at the old man and he went tumblin over. The babe comes over yellin, "Gil! Greg, get off him!"

So the guys, Greg, I guess. Hey, I ain't that stupid, he gets up and then passes out just as he gets all the way up. This time he just landed on the ground. By this time, the other two are getting up and just stand there looking at him. They finally drag him up to the door and inside.

So, everything is uneventful for maybe three, four hours. Then, I hear the guy screaming, all the way over here, and he's screamin, "GRISSOM! SARA! What the HELL!" And it's funny as hell because he don't remember what the hell hapened. I go to the window and I see him slammin out the front door. He just stops and looks around with that 'where the hell am I' expression that some of us know so well.

The babe comes out in her robe, it's nice shit too, and comes over to him.

I can hear them clear now because I moved outside and I can hear them and he's sayin

"Where the hell am I? Is this a nightmare?"

And she's like, "Greg, please calm down and come inside. Gil and I can explain."

"GIL? See! I wasn't crazy! Call Catherine and tell her that I'm not crazy! I KNEW that you called Grissom Gil at a scene! I win the pool!"

And the guy starts joggin around the front yard with his hands up, like the victory dance. But then the old guy comes to the door with no shirt on, and is like, come inside, and they do.

I swear, It's funny as hell. What the hell do I even need a TV for anymore.

A/N- This has been sitting on my computer so I thought that I would give it to you guys. Click the little button and say thankyou!  
Rozz 


	2. Chapter 2

Neighbors 2- Babysitting

Okay, so nobody could have told me Greg already knew. We are going to change **Greg** to **Nick**, and tell me about these things in the future!!

The Family Riken

It was about 2 in the morning when Mrs. Riken started banging frantically on the Grissom's front door. It was Sara and Grissom's one day off together in about two months. Sara had thrown on some pjs and gone to the door.

"Sara, look I'm so sorry to come over here on your day off, but Mike was in a car accident and I don't want to take the kids with me to the hospital. I was hoping you could watch them for a little bit?"

"Of course," Sara nodded, worried for the woman's husband. They had met a couple of times, and Sara and Maddy had become friends. She ushered in a very tired little girl, and a somewhat alert boy. Maddy thanked Sara again and left the two in her care.

HHHHHHHHHHh

I was on my computer when I heard the phone ring, which was weird, because it was really early in the morning. My mom must have answered it, because the ringing stopped. I heard her talking on the phone through my door. Once she hung up, she came into my room and told me that we were going to have a sleepover at someone's house.

She carried Zoey in her feety pajamas and I walked next to her in my shirt and baseball pjs. Talk about embarassing. So, we went next door to the Grissom's. They were nice, and I had only met Mrs. Grissom once when I came home and she was talking with my mom over some tea.

Zoey had only met them, informally, when she decided to make a fool out of herself and ask them to kiss her doll. But whatever.

So, we went over there and Mrs. Grissom opened the door, boy did she look tired. My mom started in on an explaination and I started to doze off.

When she handing my sister over to Mrs. Grissom, and told me to go inside I started to wake up again.

So, Mrs. Grissom closed the door with her foot and looked down at my sister and then to me. I smiled.

"You could just shove her in the back yard and she'll be fine," I said, indicating Zoey.

Mrs. Grissom smiled, starting to relax a little more and shifting my sister. She walked over to a leather couch and put her down before saying she'll be right back and scooting down the hall.

Mr. Grissom was with her when she came back. He didn't seem to be much help, though, because he just stood there looking tired too, and scratching his beard.

"So...do you have a guest bed, or a pull out couch?" I offered.

They shook their heads, but then Mrs. Grissom perked up, "The blow up bed!" Mr. Grissom smiled and went to what I think was a closet. He had a blow up bed and a pump and some sheets.

It took a while, but they were able to blow up the bed and put some sheets on it. I was really tired by then, so I laid down under the covers once Zoey was tucked in.

"Our bedroom is right down the hall, the door will be open," Mrs. Grissom explained to me before I fell asleep.

HHHHHH

I woke up to an annoying poking in my side. And then it started to poke harder, like a digging. I looked over to find Zoey digging her nail and finger into my side with wide eyes.

"We've been kidnapped!" She explained.

"No we haven't,"I informed her, rolling over.

"Then why are we on the floor, on a camping bed, in a house that's not ours, without my Barbiedoll?"

"Go away, Zoey," I told her, covering up my head with the sheets. That was the last I heard of her and I went back to sleep.

JJJJJJJJJ

A loud scream later in the morning woke the entire house. I looked over to find Zoey in the Grissom's doorway, screaming her little head over before she ran over to me yelling, "The vampires kidnapped us, they're gonna EAT us and then we gotta be vampires. I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!"

Mr. and Mrs. Grissom were out of their bedroom by now, trying to get her to calm down.

"NO! Don't come any closer, EAT HIM FIRST!" She yelled, letting go of me and trying to push me forward. For a little girl she sure can push.

"They're not going to eat you, knock it off," I had to tell her.

She stopped pushing, and started to walk back as far as she could, and then sat on the leather couch that she was eventually in front of.

"We're not going to eat you, I promise," Mrs. Grissom tried.

"How do I know that, what if you already ate my dollie? Gum, they ATE KING ARTHUR!" She yelled at me.

"They didn't eat King Arthur, you left him at home."

"Then they DID kidnap us!"

"No, Mom dropped us off really early this morning, and you were asleep."

"Really?"

"Yes," All three of us answered.

She eyed us suspicously, "I wanna talk to Mommy."

"Your Mom is a little busy right now, but she'll probably be back later today-"

"I WANT TO TALK TO MOMMY!" Zoey demanded.

"How about we go to your house and get you guys some clothes and toys and stuff? It's Saturday, right?" Mr. Grissom asked.

Zoey stared at him, then nodded. So, the four of us went over to our house, and Mrs. Grissom opened it with her spare key for emergencies. Zoey immediately ran to her room, jumping on her bed with the bars on the side so she didn't fall off.

I went to my room and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I was a little angry because there was a really good baseball game on in the afternoon, and I really didn't want to miss it.

My sister took a little longer to dress, and once she was, we went back over to their house.

Mr. Grissom went to change and Mrs. Grissom watched some T.V. with us while he did. She went to change and he said something to her. She replied and then so did my sister, who had apparently heard the conversation, she does have really good ears.

"Why are you still sticky from last night?"

They both looked at her, starting to turn red.

"You said you were gonna hafta take a shower because you were still sticky from last night. Did you spill juice on you, and then go to bed? My mom wouldn't let me do that because I would get the sheets sticky. Did you get your sheets sticky?" Zoey asked with a crinkled nose.

They were both really red now, and Mrs. Grissom tried to say yes, but nothing came out so she just nodded her head. I didn't know grownups got that embarrased about spilling juice. Apparently that was it for that conversation, because Mrs. Grissom walked away and we kept watching T.V. while she took a shower and changed.

When she came out, she started looking through the cabinets in the kitchen.

She came out though, and said, "How would you guys like to go out for breakfast?"

We nodded. I love going out to breakfast. So, we all strapped into the car and Mr. Grissom drove us to a diner called, "Frank's".

"Are you sure we should come here, I mean, it's the diner, after shift?" Mrs. Grissom asked.

Mr. Grissom shrugged, "I didn't know where else to go." She rolled her eyes and helped my sister out of the car. Zoey wouldn't let go of her hand, though, because she isn't allowed around without holding someone's hand.

We entered the diner and this lady who seemed to know the Grissom's came up, saying they could sit anywhere, she'd be by in a little bit.

We went over to a corner booth that looked around the whole place, and the lady did come by.

"Who do we have here? Grissom and Sara, who are these darling children?"

"This is Gum and his sister Zoey. We are babysitting."

"God bless the dear woman who let you two watch her children, what can I get you guys?"

The waitress had knew everything about the team, as they were regulars, and expecially knew Sara and Grissom, who sometimes stopped by, just the two of them, and had made her promise not to tell everyone else that they came in by themselves.

They gave their orders.

While the nice lady put in our orders, Zoey started babbling again.

"Hey, where's your baby?"

Mrs. Grissom choked on her coffee. I can't blame her, I hate coffee too.

"What?" She asked after she had gotten over it.

"Your baby, where is it?"

"I, uh, we don't have a baby."

"But you love each other?"

The nodded.

"Well, then you gotta have a baby somewhere, because my Mommy and Daddy say that when Mommies and Daddies love each other very much, they get a baby."

"We don't want a baby," explained Mr. Grissom, I don't blame him for not wanting a baby. Zoey was a baby and man was she bad.

"Why?"

"Babies are a lot of work, we don't want all that work."

"Why?"

"We both have a very hard job, and get tired doing that."

"Why?"

"We aren't as young as your mom and dad were when they had you."

"Why?"

"Because they met each other at a different time."

When Mr. Grissom said this, Mrs. Grissom looked over at him.

"Mike and Maddy met around the same time we did," She said.

Mr. Grissom looked back at Zoey, "Why don't you drink your milk and stop getting me in trouble?"

Zoey laughed, drinking her milk through the straw. Then another guy came over.

"Grissom, Sara, fancy seeing you here. Who are the rugrats?" He had dark hair and a cool looking t-shirt on. He pulled over a chair.

"Rugrats!" My sister yelled, it was one of her many tv shows, "I love Rugrats."

"Well, you are one, shrimpy shrimp shrimp."

"I'm not a shrimp!"

He leaned over and took a big whiff, making me smile, because nobody really wants to smell my sister.

"You smell like a shrimp," He said, pinching his nose, and waving his hand. She found this awfully amusing and started giggling and bouncing up and down.

The waitress came over and wrapped her arms around Nick's shoulders.

"Ah, my lady in shinning armor, and a plate of food on her arm."

"I saw you come in and ordered your regular, darling."

"Will you marry me?" He asked jokingly. She smacked him in the back of the head lightly as she walked away.

When our food came we ate right away, Zoey getting it everywhere.

Mr. Grissom had introduced him as Nick, and said that they worked together.

"Do you work with Mrs. Grissom too?" Zoey

Nick choked, and his eyes started to bulge. As soon as he stopped he just looked around the table to Mr. and Mrs. Grissom.

They all stared at each other. I wondered if they were having a staring contest.

"MRS. Grissom? Yeah, I guess I do," Nick answered the question without looking away, and then got a cheeky grin and looked down at his food very interesting like.

"Mr. Grissom says he works with bugs, right?" I asked him. I still couldn't believe that playing with bugs was a job. I played with bugs all the time.

"Sometimes," Nick said eyes going back to Mrs. Grissom who was cutting up some eggs on her plate.

He turned back to us, "Well, guys, it was good to meet you, maybe we could see each other again some time?"

Zoey nodded enthusiastically.

He turned back to the grownups, "I have to go home and think about some things, you know. Kinda been wondering if you really know your friends," he got a sad little smile.

Mrs. Grissom looked up at him with sad eyes, "We didn't mean to hurt anybody, please, Nick."

He looked at her and Mr. Grissom, and walked out. Mr. Grissom didn't let him get very far though, because he went to talk to him when he walked out.

Zoey turned to me, "Do you think mommy will let us have him over to play or babysit? I like Nick, he's funny," Zoey started smiling as she chomped her food.

We got home a little later and I asked if I could watch some TV. Mr. Grissom looked a little dissapointed, but he probably thought I was going to watch baby shows like Zoey. I put on the game and he got pretty excited again. We started to talk about baseball. He really liked it, I could tell.

Zoey was at the table with Mrs. Grissom and was showing off King Arthur. Mrs. Grissom wasn't really listening, but was glancing off at her magazine as Zoey kept talking and talking about her doll. I don't understand why she couldn't just play with it like it was out of the box. She had to cut it's hair and make weird clothes for it. And name it King Arthur. Sisters are weird like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Neighbors 3

Julo

So, I'm retired, right? And since I'm retired I really don't have a whole lot to do with my time. I just end up lookin' around the neighborhood a whole lot. So when I see Ms. Sidle sneaking around in her own back yard, I tend to get a little curious.

Sure, they have a high fence, but my deck lets me see over. The pricks that lived there before them threatened to sue me for watching them, but of course they wouldn't. They also threatened to build a higher ugly fence, but I had no problem with that, neither. Serves them right for not even coming to say hi unless it was to complain shit out of their mouths.

Well, little miss was home with her guy and in parked this other car I certainly had never seen before. I know this because the lady that stepped out of that thing was one blonde bombshell. While I was watching her, I heard the back door to the house open and close, which got my attention.

Ms. Sidle had stepped out of the house, so I thought maybe this blonde was the actual lady of the house, or maybe a scorned lover that didn't really need to see her man with our little miss.

She started creeping around the house and trying to peek in windows and such. She almost got caught a couple times, as I could tell with seeing both of them, inside and outside the house and whatnot. They had left the blinds open.

Hey, now, let me set something straight. I ain't no pervert or stalker. Okay?

I did find the situation pretty funny, though.

So then the blonde decides to go outside for some fresh air, and that left Ms. Sidle on the side of the fence without the gait. She knew she was in trouble, too, because she could see the door opening.

"Jump it!" I yelled over to her. She looked at me, but didn't have much time to think about me, and took my advice anyway. The blonde stepped out right and Ms. Sidle ca-blammed on the other side in a bush. Blondy saw me right away, as she heard me yell, but I don't think she heard the exact words.

So I waved to her and she gave me a 'What the hell is that weird ass old man doing' smile and high tailed it back inside.

As soon as she closed the door, I called back to little miss, "You're clear."

"Thanks."

She had such a husky little voice. I saw her slowly rise from the bush she had fallen in and pull some leaves and such out of her hair. She waved to me with a nice little 'I can't believe I just did that' smile.

"Why don't you come on over until blondy leaves?" I callled.

She turned back to the house and then shrugged, "Why not."

So I went to the front and let her in.

"Do you want anything to drink or something?" I asked her.

"No, but can I use your bathroom for a second?"

"Sure thing." I led her down the hall.

"Those sure were some acrobatics you pulled back there."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be feeling it tomorrow."

I winced and told her I'd get an icepack while she used the bathroom.

I met her in the living room, and sat so that we could see the progress over at her house. She had a couple little scrapes and put the icepack on her shoulder.

"So, what about that lady made you jump yourown fence. Or is it not your own fence?"

She smiled a little, "It's my fence-"

"But not your man?"

"It's my man-"

"Then what is all the hoopla about?"

I've met some pretty annoying people in my life, but none that I would jump the fence to not talk to for a minute.

She took a second and I could tell she was thinking about what to tell me.

"Her name is Catherine, and- Wait, have you ever met Dr. Grissom?"

"I'm assuming that's your hunk of junk?"

She smiled again, what a pretty smile. Lite up her whole damn face when she thought about that man of hers, "Yes, My hunk of junk. Well, we both work for the Crime Lab for LVPD. We're not cops, we're investigators."

"What a coincidence, I'm investigating you right now!" I joked with her. She gave me a more patient smile and I took it as no funny business about her job was 'funny'.

"Well, we work together and so does Catherine. We are all on an investigation team."

"Stop pussy-footing and get to it." It was coming around my nap time and I was getting just a little cranky.

"Gil is my boss. And this thing between us in not so kosher as we wish it would be."

I had to take a minute to digest this. So, our little miss was into the older guy huh? Wait, hold on, "How old is he?"

"About 48."

"And you?"

She bit her lip for a little bit and I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not that big of a difference."

I kept it raised.

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age."

I kept looking.

"Fine. 33."

I gave out a little whistle.

"Yeah, you whistle and he takes nine years."

"Whoa, there, nine years? Like human year? Are you sure you're not talkin' like dog years or something?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely positive. But that's the past. We're together now."

"Well, if I had a thing like you after me, I might give it nine seconds. I got a serious question for you now. Will thhis big blonde tell it the big man to get your man fired?"

"No, never. She would never do anything like that."

"Then why are you hiding it? You want to wait nine more years for everyone to know?"

She sat looking out the window. I could tell I hit a sore nerve.

"Sweetheart, everyday you don't tell your friends about the two of you shakin' together, the more they will feel betrayed by you when they find out. And they will find out unless this isn't a long term thing. But you guys have been here for a couple months and that seems like a long term thing, specially since you waited nine whole years. What's the worse thing that could happen? She'd get a little angry? Not talk to you for a month? And I know that some people like the whole sneaking around thing, but you don't think that's getting a little tough? What happens a year from now when you can't jump that fence no more?"

"It's not as easy as you say it is."

"Nothin's as easy as someone says it is. That's why there's a difference between those who say and those who do. I personally am a doer. Not like I'm bragging. If I was you, I'd just march right in there and kiss your man right in front of her. Shock her silly. It sounds a little bit funny, too, I might add."

We saw the front door open and the blonde stalling at the screen.

"Last chance, little miss."

She gave me her pea ice pack and got out that door. I saw her hustle over to her own and whipped that screen door open, and let me tell you, that blonde was shocked just by that.

Ms. Sidle stepped up and landed her lips smack on the Doc's. I could see the 'o' on blondy from my comfy little sheet. Ms. Sidle ended her little kiss and gave him one grand hug.

Blondy stepped out and gave them a wave and got in her car and sped out like a bat outta hell. Little miss knew I was still watching and stepped out of her house to give me a little curtsy on her lawn. I gave her two thumbs up and she went back inside where her man was holding the door open for her.

Yep, I certainly like her. And she left just in time for my nap. 


End file.
